


Sunny Days

by Sob3rNerd73



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Heterochromia Iridum, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Mystery Twins, Original Character - Freeform, Stan has a good soul, Tags to be edited, entire series (I hope), i'm not good at this, lots of thinking/internal monologuing, more tags to be added probably, neurodivergence, nobody will read this, occasional ableism (will warn at the beginning of chapter if there's a lot), the Pines are perfection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sob3rNerd73/pseuds/Sob3rNerd73
Summary: Living through the story of Gravity Falls during the summer of Dipper and Mabel's 13th birthday seems like a daunting task. Especially if one has never said a word in their life.CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN





	1. When the Rain Cleared

**Author's Note:**

> If you were lucky, or unlucky enough to stumble upon this humble work, and have something to say, feel free to critique in the comments, I welcome improvement opportunities. Just don't be a jerk to me, my work, or other commenters. This idea has been on my mind for a long time now, so I'm finally revealing it to the unpredictable web that is the internet.

Yesterday it was raining. Today, it's sunny.

Hugging my bag to my chest, I rocked back and forth slightly, trying to calm myself down. _In and out._ I thought to myself. _In and out._ I had to breathe, I needed to stay alive, I didn't escape that life **that was hardly a life** just to actually die. I was going to have a good life with horses and all the books I could ask for. My aunt Sera was going to take me in, in her big house surrounded by fields and livestock with her husband that always smelled like sunlight and her Siberian Husky that was big enough to carry me on its back and barked loud enough to be heard from an entire mile away. But before that happened, the bus I was on needed to get to her street first, and it was a long ride to southern Oregon from Sacramento, California.

The only people still on the bus were a boy and a girl, sitting across the isle from me and three seats ahead. I wondered if they were running away, too. Although the amount of luggage they had with them was rather impractical. I just had my favorite backpack and some favored possessions, and some money. Suddenly the girl's head rose up from the seat and turned my way. I quickly averted my eyes. 

"Psst! Over here!" She whisper-shouted. Was... was she talking to me? I looked up, quickly focusing on her frantically waving arm.

"Wanna sit together? We're the only ones left on this bus, and we're probably close to the same age!" Even with my gaze averted from her face, I could see the glint of her braces. That voice seemed awfully familiar...

"Mabel, leave the poor girl alone, she looks scared enough as it is. Our stop is only twenty minutes away anyway!" The boy's head popped up, sporting a faded green ballcap with a star on it.

I froze. _Mabel?_

"Come on Dipper, doesn't she look lonely?" _Dipper?_ Pushing up my glasses, I turned my gaze from where it wandered on the ceiling of the bus to the two people, avoiding their faces. They both had curly brunet hair. The girl Mabel wore a bright pink sweater and the boy Dipper was wearing a blue vest over an orange t-shirt. 

No. Way. 

"Are you going to Gravity Falls, too?" Mabel smiled again.


	2. The Pines, my sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting kudos and therefore really appreciate it, thank you. I hope you find this significantly longer chapter as enjoyable as you apparently found the first. I don't have an update schedule, but I'll do my best to not abandon this fanfic. If you couldn't already tell, this story will have a lot of thinking, because, similar to me, my OC tends to get lost in her own head.

The world melted around me as I gripped my bag tighter, processing the implications this situation would have. Aunt Sera had said she lives just a few miles away from _the Oregon Vortex_, which is what the town Gravity Falls and the Mystery Shack were based off of. _So if the Oregon Vortex doesn’t exist, that means my Aunt Sera doesn’t exist, which means **I** don’t exist because I was just watching Gravity Falls yesterday! _

Numb with realization, I just nodded vacantly. That was the last stop anyway, in this universe.

So I had performed involuntary interdimensional travel somehow but _how?_ I didn’t get it, there was nothing wrong with this bus and when I got on there were exactly twenty other people _but they all got off two stops ago or earlier. _Something happened in that timespan but I didn’t know what and now I’m in the world of my favorite cartoon. I winced as my rapid heartbeat became painfully obvious to my eardrums and my palms began to sweat. _No no not now!_ I began to wring my hands and forced myself to calm down. I needed to take a breath so I decided to pause the road my mind was taking, to be resumed when it was nighttime and there was nobody around _crap where was I going to stay-_

“Hey, you alright?” A nervous voice broke through my jumbled thoughts, like a lighthouse it guided me back to reality. I looked up to see Dipper, standing closer to me than before with a hand on the seat in front of me to keep his balance. I gasped out of surprise and drew my bag even closer to me than before.

“Hey hey it’s alright I’m not going to do anything, my sister Mabel just asked your name and you didn’t answer her. And you look really freaked out.” He held out his hands in a placating gesture. Digging around in the pocket of my black sweatpants, I found the wrinkled paper I had grabbed last minute for situations like this. I shakily shoved it into his hands. Surprised, Dipper unfolded it. “Jackie…” He read out. Giving me my paper, he smiled.

“Nice to meet you Jackie, I’m Dipper.”

“AND I’M MABEL! This nerd’s twin sister, with an unoccupied best friend slot, which can be filled by more than one person! Hi new best friend! And your eyes are so cool!” The hyperactive twelve-year-old popped up from behind her brother and stuck out her hand eagerly, trying to catch my mismatched eyes. One was pale blue and the other was green-ish brown. Heterochromia iridum. Not a fan of handshakes nor eye contact, I passed my distaste off by slapping her hand like a high-five while fixating on her shooting star sweater.

“High-five handshake, I like it!” Mabel smiled at the hand I slapped.

I found myself beaming and close to tears, out of the random burst of happiness that came with her not making me shake her hand anyway **that’s what the rest of them did because it was polite.**

“Last stop, Gravity Falls!” The bus driver piped up. Five seconds later, the bus screeched to a halt. I lurched to my unsteady feet as my stomach gradually felt worse, something that happens whenever I was nervous or going into something that wasn’t planned and laid out for me. _Hey, if I do end up staying here, somewhere, without getting kicked out then this entire season of summer is planned! And I’ve seen the plan multiple times!_ With that thought to comfort me, I walked out of the bus with the twins, helping them out with all their luggage and carrying my bag on my back.

As the bus sped away we looked up to see a red 1960s Cadillac Eldorado parked at the border of the many birch and pine trees making up the wilderness around us. There was a crusty old man in a tux and fez leaning against it, laughing in a deep raspy voice about something he was reading. Stanley Pines. _Holy crap holy crap I’m meeting him in person!_ I started drumming my fingers against my legs after putting down one of Mabel’s bags to avoid completely losing it. Dipper loudly cleared his throat, standing on my left side.

“Are you Stanford Pines?”

Stan looked up, not having noticed us.

“Ah… Dopper and Jenny right? My new headaches for the next few months? Who’s that with you? What do you think I run, a summer camp?” He raised an eyebrow and frowned. Dipper huffed.

“_This _is Jackie, a girl we met on the bus, and _I’m _Dipper, and _she’s_ Mabel.” He pointed to himself and his sister, who was looking around, dumbstruck with how rural this place was. Suddenly she yelled.

“WE’RE GOING TO LIVE IN THE WOODS, DIPPER THIS IS SO COOL! LOOK, I ALREADY HAVE MY FIRST MOSQUITO BITE OF THE SUMMER!” Sticking out her leg she eagerly pointed to a red spot above her left knee before scratching it.

Dipper sighed. “You do realize we got mosquito bites back in Piedmont aswell, right?”

“Yeah, but these are _woods _mosquito bites! You know, from the _woods!_” The girl excitedly gestured.

Keeping track of everything that was happening was starting to get difficult. And tiring. But if I was going to live here, I needed to get used to it. And fast.

“Ok crazy girl and nerd” Stan bookmarked his page and Dipper’s frown deepened. “So where’s the squirt headed? Hey, squirt. You getting picked up or are you a hitch-hiker?”

I just bit my lip and looked down while Dipper once again corrected Stan on my name. Hugging myself, I backed away. _What am I going to do now?_ Maybe I could get a ride to town with Stan and then get myself a motel room I mean things in this town couldn’t be that expensive _but what if it were expensive_ maybe I could live in the woods- but then I would probably get eaten _whatamIgoingtodowhatamIgoingtodoWHATAMIGOIN- _suddenly a rough hand cupped my chin in a surprisingly soft manner and I was forced to look into Stan’s eyes _but nonono that’s his soul- _

Suddenly he blinked, straightened up, put his hands on his hips and declared “Looks like I’m taking on a third headache for the summer,” Then he slouched. “Whoopee.”

_Wait- what? What? What?_ My brain began tripping over itself trying to process this relatively simple piece of information it had just received. _I’m living with the Pines… during the summer? _

“Woah, you’re living with us? But why? What’s with this random decision, great-uncle Stan? Also, doesn’t she have, like, a family or someone she was traveling to? I don’t want to get charged with kidnapping during our first summer away from home.” Dipper sounded quizzical while Mabel just squealed in delight. _Well ok then._

I rapidly dug out another scrap of paper from one pocket, a small pencil from the other, and scribbled one word. _Alone. _Dipper’s eyes widened slightly. “You were going to stay here- _by yourself?_-“

“Don’t question me. Or her.” Was all Dipper got from Stan as we piled into the old car.

While sitting in it and lightly kicking my feet, I remembered something. With a small gasp I opened my black backpack that had a baby blue puffball attacked to one of the zippers and several compartments and began to search for the most important thing I owned. Pulling out with a sigh, I marveled at how I forgot it. The information flow during the past few hours had been fairly extreme though, so I decided to forgive myself.

I smiled as I slipped the bracelet made of pink string with dark blue, light green and medium red butterfly beads the size of my thumbnail onto my right wrist and rubbed my fingers on the satisfying smoothness of them.

“You like butterflies? I like butterflies too! Did you make that?” Mabel excitedly asked from my left. I nodded with a small smile, then felt her soft sweater that was hot pink with a shooting star on it. “I make my own sweaters! We’re artists, you and me. I have lots and lots, but I have to say this one is my favorite, but I have another one of a puppy playing basketball that comes in at a very close second!”

Huh. Shooting Star. Then there was Fez and Pine Tree, who didn’t have his characteristic hat yet.

_And Butterfly._

I looked up and frowned a little. _Where had that thought come from?_


End file.
